


The Musical Alternate Timeline of Feferi Peixes

by Pres310



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feferi actually gets to grow and learn, fuck them epilogues!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: In an alternate universe, Feferi Peixes is actually given the chance to grow and learn.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 8





	The Musical Alternate Timeline of Feferi Peixes

Now Playing…

Rich Girl

Gwen Stefani

←--------------------•--------------------------------------->

1:30 / 3:57

Previous Song / ▷ / Next Song

“The Musical Alternate Timeline of Feferi Peixes"

A Playlist.

••••

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and against all odds, you’re alive. One of only two fuschiabloods to grace your generation, you pique the interest of an entire empire… not that you would know it. To you, you know you’re at the top of the metaphorical food chain, but the grand scheme of it all has yet to sink into your youthful skin.

Currently, you’re sitting at your computer, giggling as your dear friend, An uptight violetblood named Eridan Ampora, makes a fruitless attempt to explain the “delicate intricacies” of your own society to you. You don't see how important it all is to him; like, yeah, the other trolls around you have different blood colors, but you don't see why it matters so much. You think of your other friend, Sollux Captor’s matesprit, who you got the pleasure to meet not too long ago. Surprisingly, she’s taller than you, with high cheekbones, large horns, and wild hair. You think she looks much more like an empress than you do, sometimes, even though she’s a rustblood. For just a second, you think of the only person you know who thinks about the hemospectrum just as much as Eridan does, but in the opposite direction. You can't seem to remember his name, but you remember how much of an oddity he was. He was the only troll you’d ever met who kept their blood color secret, as if it were something to be ashamed of. You chuckle at just the thought- who would want to keep that kind of thing a secret?

Oh, look at that. Eridan’s talking yet again about the extinction of limebloods, and your mind goes back to your anonymous friend. What if he’s a limeblood? You think, then you gasp. What if he’s another Fuchsia?

You practically leap from your seat with the theory. It would make so much sense! Only two fuschiabloods have existed at one time, at most, in history- if he hid it, he wouldn't… wouldn't what? You find that you haven't thought that far. And then you think- well, is he really my friend if I don't know his name? And is he really my friend if he’s so weird and mean?

You decide he’s not really your friend.

Though you don't realize it then and you never will realize it ever in your life, the reader is unfortunately human and though they may not be new to your story, you still want them to be informed and entertained, don't you? Your hair is curly and squid-ink black and your skin is a cool shade of grey that's just a few shades lighter than that of smoke, like most of your species (of course, there’s always variants on that, like Nepeta! Glub, what's that condition she has again? Vertigo? Vitiligo? You don't remember, but you do remember what she looks like in great detail. She’s almost as cute as her lusus, you think). Your horns, short and outwardly curved, remind you a bit of fire in their color. You have floppy, fin-like ears and wavy, pink gills, and there’s a little gold tiara sitting on your forehead. You dress quite a bit more colorful than most trolls your age, though that could be due to your deep pockets that are far beyond your comprehension.


End file.
